1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine capable of awarding a payout according to a combination of a plurality of symbols, and a confirmation method of a symbol.
2. Description of Related Art
A known gaming machine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,055, has a cabinet, a plurality of cylindrical reels arranged in parallel in the cabinet, a plurality of symbols arranged on an outer circumferential surface of each of the reels, a drive mechanism which rotatably supports each of the reels, and a reel window through which a part of the outer circumferential surface of the reels is visible from outside the cabinet. In this gaming machine, by rotating each of the reels, the symbols on each reel are variably displayed inside the reel window. When each of the reels stop, and the combination of the symbols shown in the reel windows form a predetermined combination, a payout according to the combination of the symbols is awarded. Thus, in a known gaming machine, arrangements or combinations of symbols are closely related to a profit of a player.
The objects of the present invention are to provide a gaming machine which enables a player to easily recognize an arrangement of a symbol on a reel, and a confirmation method of a symbol.